


Girls, Girls, Watch Out!

by WhisperingWillows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, guess who started playing fallout, it's a man - betty hutton, little late for valentine's day but hey! Better late than never, yeah guys here something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingWillows/pseuds/WhisperingWillows
Summary: Walking back to Goodneighbor after clearing out another building full of ghouls, Nora sings away the time with her companion.





	Girls, Girls, Watch Out!

_“There's a two legged animal running about!”_

_“If it smokes a great big cigar, and it hangs around at a bar, if it tells the biggest lies, wears the loudest ties, it's a man!”_

Honestly, Hancock couldn’t believe Nora was just throwing her voice around like that. It was almost like she wanted to attract all the ghouls in the Commonwealth!

It certainly hooked him in.

He’d heard the tune before, streaming from her pip-boy whenever she had the radio on. Normally she was responsible about clicking off the music when danger was nearby, but Hancock nearly killed himself laughing the day she tore into a raider compound with ‘Atom Bomb Baby’ blasting from the little speaker.

_“If it acts just like a crossed patch, has a face with whiskers that scratch, if it's stubborn as can be, mean and ornery, It's a man!”_

“You wish I had whiskers,” he muttered. Nora looked back with a grin.

He remembered her arriving in Goodneighbor, slamming the gate door behind her with super mutants snapping at her heels. She looked like rage incarnate, and he swore she was about to kill Finn herself after what he pulled. Seeing the kind of fire Nora was packing, the stabbing he gave him was likely a mercy.

The tough little housewife from Sanctuary Hills, thrust into the wastes, yet, she fit right in. Nobody else in the Commonwealth seemed as eager for revenge over anything.

_“If it walks, if it talks, if its habits are a little bit peculiar! If it brags and tries to make you think it's wonderful, be on the lookout, don't let it fool ya!”_

She nudged his side with her elbow.

Hancock hadn’t anticipated her taking him up on his travelling offer, but dear god, was he glad she did. Nora was decisive, firm, but funny and sweet. She was something few others were in the wasteland. Hope kept dragging her to places that kept killing others, and she kept coming out unscathed.

And he wished, he wished he wasn’t such a damn obvious man over her. Keeping power in Goodneighbor meant being calm and cool and always certain. Like a game of cards, the worst you could do is show any indication of what happens behind the scenes, and yet…

How many times had Nora caught him staring just a little too long? Awkwardly timed jokes about her appearance, the way she fought, and that voice. That wonderful voice pouring past her lips that rivaled Magnolia herself. Her husband had been all too lucky to have her in his life.

Now Nora saddled herself with him.

_“But if it makes the moon up on high, more than just a light in the sky...If it kisses you and you find you like it too, GRAB IT! It's a man!”_

She made this intense eye contact with him that whole part of the song, and Hancock swore under his breath as he felt his chest heave with it. Feral ghoul after raider after super mutant, she never lost that brightness in her eyes. He couldn’t remember the first time he reacted like that to her look, but it was instinct by now.

It made sense to him why he felt so constantly enthralled by her, but he couldn’t see the situation swapped. What on earth did she see in him? He’d made so many cracks about poor Nora having to wake up to his mug, but seriously, how could she stand it?

There was a difference between ‘rugged’ and ‘ridged’.

Still, she seemed just as happy with their freakshow as he was.

_“If it whistles each time you pass, owns a car that runs out of gas, then it's that you get hip, better watch your step, it's a man!”_

“How can I help but whistle at someone as pretty as you?”

“Rude. I _let_ you whistle.” She winked, then turned back to the road ahead.

_“If it acts just like it's the boss, when it knows that you are, of course, if it gets a little rough, thinks it's very tough—”_ She paused and cocked her hips, _“It's a man!”_

He snorted and instantly regretted it, but Nora started laughing after. How lucky was he?

She’s not singing anymore after. He thought briefly, ‘did she see something’? But the road was still clear, and when Hancock turned to look, her gun was in place at her side. Really, as much as he pretended to find it annoying, the air suddenly felt heavy with the silence.

“Not finishing the song?”

“Maybe sometimes. It isn’t very relevant right now. Besides, we’re almost home. I figure I should be a bit quieter while we go through the commons.” After talking, she resorted the humming. That put Hancock at ease for now.

He liked that she referred to Goodneighbor as ‘home’. It meant he had the opportunity to check up on things, and it was nice spending the occasional night in his own bed...with Nora beside him. 

He tried to recall the words to the rest of the song, but they wouldn’t come to mind. He could ask around and learn, but...he’d rather hear it from Nora when she wanted to sing again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know the song, the last verse is about being proposed to!
> 
> 'The Lens of Madness' fans, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. It's hard figuring out where to go sometimes, but I have not abandoned the project! It'll be updated eventually. Thanks for sticking with me until then :3


End file.
